


anatomy | double b

by hanbinuwu



Category: ikon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbinuwu/pseuds/hanbinuwu
Summary: a bunch of drabbles featuring double b (bobby and hanbin) cross posted on wattpadwattpad - @evehanbin[lowercase intended] [double b]





	1. Chapter 1

please do point out grammatical errors or spellings, thank you!

 

modelling for the past few hours drained the last of hanbin's energy, he had been running on coffee for the whole day.

apparently he'd be working with another model today and the excitement kept him awake or else he'd be snoozing off by now. 

the flash irritated his eyes, by now he was sure he's half blind. constant shutters of the camera ringed in his ears and if there was silence he'd probably still here the sound raging in his ears. 

director hazel ,who looked like fifty but is actually around forty, annoyingly pestered hanbin by shouting her orders at him; it felt like slavery. his hair is dyed blonde and all honesty he felt like the last of his hair would fall off. 

looking at the time, which read 4:34pm, felt like a bigger burden because it felt like god decided to take his sweet time making things slower.  
director hazel said in a few minutes the model would be arriving, which kind of thrilled hanbin- for once he wouldn't be lonely.

someone opened the door- catching the young models attention- and hanbin swore he hadn't seen any guy that hot since the last time he walked down the street. must be, he's a model. your really thought that through sherlock. 

the guy was on his phone, managing to look effortlessly gorgeous, his jawline was the sharpest thing hanbin had saw in his entire existence as a human. okay that's exaggerating. but basically the man looked like a full blown meal and it irked hanbin because how the fuck could some one look so ineffable? 

they shared eye contact, the new model daring a wink at hanbin, which resulted him awkwardly smiling as if he wasn't flustered by the very gesture. director hazel seemed suspiciously more nicer to the model- which hanbin later found out his name was jiwon, also known as bobby-. 

confound by the scenes they were supposed to model out, hanbin was perplexed as they were rather intimate. he didn't mind being close to the hot purple head, it was just that he was more likely to act more timorous around bobby. 

what amused the younger was how jiwon didn't even look fazed by the scene and it weirdly assured hanbin that things weren't going to be embarrassing; hopefully.  
good lord, hanbin was scared he might do something stupid (because when does he not?) and his inner panicked gay self will filter through; being around a sexy person was not healthy for him.

after much explaining and fretting over the scenes, hanbin was slightly less worried about how things would turn out. they were supposed to do a few personal-space-invading (what hanbin called it) shoots then a very intimate scene as the wrap up. 

"hanbin, don't worry I won't bite." jiwon laughed lowly at how hanbin was afraid to touch him.

"a-alright." 

hanbin placed his hand infront of jiwon's eyes and hooked his other hand around the model's waist. hazel started to click away, photos after photos; capturing each facial expressions. a few minutes later they had a little break whilst they checked if the photos came out 'profitable' as hazel would say. immediately bobby rested his head on hanbin's shoulder for a brief second, looking up at the younger.

"is this your first time doing a personal-space-invading shoot?" bobby jokingly mocked the blonde who scoffed at the comment.

"obviously, don't get me wrong but it's uncomfortable since I'm new to this." hanbin unlatched from the elder, tiredly yawning. 

"do you want to see my other shoots?" jiwon's eyes sparked up and hanbin had to admit, it was cute.

"sure, I don't see why not." 

jiwon excitedly disclosed his favourite pictures and hanbin was well impressed. the guy stole your attention faster than lightening. something about him immediately catches your eyes. it was as if everything else in the picture was inferior than the model. one stood out, a girl leeching onto jiwon's body -almost interpreted as lustfully to hanbin of course- in a very skimpy outfit whilst 'seductively' being picked by bobby. it flexed both of their good figures, taunting those who aren't as blessed with amazing body physiques.

hanbin was not going to lie, it was something to be jealous about, but not to the most extreme extent. he complimented the model (more like inflating his self ego -not that it was bad?) because the 'art' was worth praising for. hazel informed the two it was already for a few more shots and they would call it a day.

you see the previous photos weren't something to be concerned of and right now hanbin was absolutely stressing out about the last shoot. bobby tried talking the younger into it, saying it was fine and it was all professional stuff. it wasn't because of that but it was because he was going to be extremely close with a enticing guy ,jiwon, and knowing himself he'd probably do something dumb.

here they were on a bed, a fucking bed, whilst hanbin straddled jiwon, looking straight into the camera. not to mention, of course hazel was a bitch and had to allow bobby to go shirtless. yeah he didn't mind the view but it was so intimidating and he felt attacked. 

if he was a little more closer, he would be directly on jiwon's crotch. something he didn't wanted right now. wearing very scanty clothes which were almost transparent, he could feel the warmth radiating off bobby's body. hazel was enjoying this more than anyone (probably) since the smirk on her face said everything. there wasn't a lot of staff because hanbin didn't want so many people watching him. 

only when everything was going smoothly, jiwon placed his hands on hanbin's hips and hanbin could feel his hot breath pricking his neck. 

"good, hold the position!" hazel cheered cheekily, hanbin was about to smack the smirk off her face.

jiwon tensed around hanbin, confining the younger in his grip. it might've looked like someone had thrown red paint all over the blond's cheeks because of how damn flustered he was. the thin texture of the clothing enabled him to feel the muscular abs; hanbin was losing his shits. 

"relax binnie." jiwon's voice dropped lower, he nuzzled in to the gap between hanbin's shoulder and neck. 

shuddering quietly, hanbin could detect the soft breaths caressing his skin. he let out a quiet squeal of surprise when he felt a feather light kiss on his neck. not even realising that somehow jiwon's hands were tightly gripping his thighs until bobby gave a tiny squeeze. 

"you're cute." jiwon murmured, his lips ghosting on hanbin's neck. 

"especially when you freak out." jiwon joked, inhaling the smell of floral perfume which seemed to be attached onto hanbin's skin.

"t-thanks?" hanbin muttered as he relaxed into the comforting brace of the model.

"done!" hazel's voice was filled with excitement judging by the delighted tone.

the younger was about to get up when bobby held him solidly. 

"staaaaaaay, pleeeeeaaaseee? your warm and comfy, like a cat." 

hanbin found it endearingly cute and complied. they stayed like that for a few minutes as bobby raked his fingers through the soft blonde locks. it was weird how quickly they had warmed up to each other. maybe it was because they both were so approachable and liked skinship. 

"your like a cute small puppy hanbin." jiwon awed at the latter, he was so petit and huggable.

"thanks again?"


	2. [mature] company

please point out any mistakes!

 

 

this day was the very day hanbin would've dreaded. well, it all started at bobby's work place. being boss of a massive company meant one thing: stress. so of course one of his coworkers mess up and he's pissed. they suffered from an income loss which jiwon was not happy about. every workers nightmare was if their boss decided to fire them. lucky for that asshole, bobby was kind enough to let him stay. that didn't mean his raging anger suddenly disappeared out of nowhere, of course he'd vent it on someone or something. that's where poor kim hanbin gets dragged into this whole shit.

"a-ah f-fuck." hanbin cursed loudly, gripping onto the sheets -for the third time- beneath him.

"shush you don't want to be loud baby-" 

soon as the words spilled out, jiwon thrusted harder and firmly held hanbin's hips. his nails dug deep into the soft skin, sure to leave a mark. the moment was excruciatingly pleasurable, hanbin shivered under the new feeling. amidst grazing and biting down on the younger's neck, a vulgar high pitched moan evoked out of his mouth. a tiny smirk embedded on jiwon, he quickened his pace whilst pounding deeply into hanbin. it always fascinated bobby how in a few seconds he could make the younger cry out in bliss. 

"a-ah ri-right there jiwon." 

hanbin inhaled sharply, eye rolling back as he met each thrust. he felt so fucking full and his explicit moans wouldn't stop slipping out.  
the black hair stuck to his forehead as sweat had formed. cheeks were a rosy pink, jaw hanging open as his lustful desires were fulfilled. 

"you take me so well baby." 

jiwon groaned when he felt hanbin's muscles clench around his cock. their mouths found each other, roughly embracing. it was a kiss of pure love despite the manhandling. pulling on hanbin's hair, bobby carelessly scattered blossoming reddish purple bites across the pale neck; relishing his body. hanbin was innocent and it felt nice ruining his fragile body, he could take bobby's huge dick. 

it wasn't long before they chased their release, hanbin breathing raggedly and he looked like a mess: bruised lips, dark hickeys blooming on his body, hair tousled and cum stained thighs. poking his tongue out, he stared at the elder in tiredness. 

"can we have a shower?" 

bobby nodded, brushing his hair back. he picked hanbin's body up, which was freakishly light, and made their way to the shower.

of course jiwon couldn't keep his dick to himself.

"you've got to be kidding me." hanbin scoffed as he wrapped his hand around the already hard on.

"baby one more time." jiwon sounded almost demanding which made hanbin drop to his knees. 

the water was gushing in the background, it ran down jiwon's back occasionally the droplets were hitting hanbin in the eye. 

holding jiwon's cock in his hand, he tested kitty licks as if it was a lollipop. slowly taking no more than the tip, hanbin teasingly swirled his tongue around the precum. 

bobby had enough, ungratefully plunging his entire dick in the younger's hot mouth. a groan extracted from bobby, driving the black haired boy on. 

he stroked the rest of jiwon's dick which couldn't fit in his mouth, hallowing his cheeks he sucked harshly. a moan elicited out of hanbin's mouth when jiwon hit the back of his throat. 

"f-fuck." 

jiwon groaned, his head jerked back when he felt hanbin quicken up the pace. fingers twisted around hanbin's wet hair, bobby pulled the strands pitilessly. cum dripped out of the younger's lips, drooling out white milk. a lily-white look set on hanbin's face as he innocently swallowed it.

"thanks doll." 

"how the fuck can you be so horny in one day?" hanbin threw an annoyed look secretly hiding he loved every bit of it.

"if I could, I'd probably fuck you till tomorrow. I love you too much doll-" jiwon giggled placing a long kiss on hanbin's forehead.

"shut up." hanbin groaned in cringe though his cheeks were a pretty pink.

 

 

sorry this is short, I can't write smut lmao x please do comment and vote because it takes a lot of courage to write this stuff hehehe 😂 [written by my ibff, bless her]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a very rushed smut so like sorry :(


	3. [fluff] cofee

[UNEDITED] 

please point out grammatical errors and mistakes, thank you so much!!!

 

it normally took around five minutes to get to the nearest coffee shop but today was one of those days were you felt lazy and just wanted to listen to music without any interruptions. producing music, composing and creating lyrics essentially swallowed a great chunk of his life. being part of a boy group was fun even if can be time consuming, weighing out life was difficult. love was hard to find- who had known it was right under his nose. it wasn't long when the sound of a bell signified someone had entered. 

being socially awkward and only focusing on what ever is on your mind meant, he'd miss out on other people's emotions. he wasn't careless, it was genuinely that he couldn't figure out people. he wasn't avoiding feelings. and that's what stressed young hanbin. pushing yourself up the ranks was hard work, because being part of the big three companies didn't mean you let your guard down. you'd have to still work and get to the place where you are. the lady at the counter did the usual. she knew his order.

maybe coffee could take hanbin's mind somewhere else. like dreaming about something impossible. as a child, being a rapper was his ideal job. now he wanted, more than anything, to relax in the clouds. everyone dreams of being rich and not always it ends up being that way. life takes every chance it can get to mess with you, hurt you and leave you broken. the cup radiated warmth, hands burning up. 

watching people come and go, bell chiming every now and then. hanbin liked being aware and alert. concentrating on his surroundings even if he knew the place inside out. his brain would come up with scenarios and just like that he had to solve them, what's the quickest exit without getting blocked by people? oh, the window in the toilets. random thoughts filtered in his head as he sipped the hot liquid. it scalded his tongue, it doesn't matter.

someone lingered on his mind for a little to long and he was glad. that someone made him smile- even if he was in his head. lips curling up at the picture of jiwon engraved in him. the cute bunny teeth, tan skin, beautiful eyes, a muscular figure and his personality. it made hanbin giddy, he felt high. jiwon had that much of an effect on him. the sky was beginning to brighten up, dawn passed in the blink of an eye.

hanbin put the extra coffee on the table beside his bed. another smile stitched on his face when he gazed at the boy in his bed. jiwon's brown hair was unkempt, bare chest moving up and down as he breathed. the elder groaned when he felt someone attempting to wake him up. opening one eye, he saw the blurry figure of which he was sure was hanbin.

"baby wake up." 

instead jiwon grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him on top of himself. tightly wrapping his hands around the small waist. hanbin let out a squeal of surprise but melted into the hug anyways. they stayed like that for some time, jiwon occasionally raking his fingers through hanbin's locks.

"what did I tell you about having too much coffee?" jiwon's voice was husky since he had just woken up however it still had the same effect on hanbin, every damn time; electricity buzzing in his body.

"m'sorry."  hanbin murmured, his voice came out squashed.

"bad squirrel, bad." jiwon teased, leaving a kiss on hanbin's forehead.

they stayed like that for a few more minutes till hanbin insisted that they needed to work on their newest album and the choreography. with a sigh jiwon got, his chest bare which made the younger raise his eyebrow. well he was used to seeing the attractive sight. it's not like he minded. 

already finished his extra coffee, hanbin trudged out of the room to join with the other members. he was met with a cute sight of jay being back hugged by junhoe. jay was pouting- occasionally blowing his bangs cutely- because donghyuck was taking the piss out of their position. chan, like usual, was playing on his phone. this caused the leader to roll his eyes and snatch the phone away from the youngest. 

"hyung give me my phone back-" chan whined repeatedly but hanbin didn't fall for his words.

"no, you're always on it. whether gaming on your pc or phone, you're always playing games. why don't you socialise a little?" the elder suggested as if it was great to socialise. 

chan scoffed and remained sulking about his phone being taken off. knowing hanbin, he wouldn't give him his phone for a long time (technically only a few days but to chan it would feel like years) even if you begged. 

hanbin started up his laptop, then gathered all the members (excluding bobby, he was still showering). everyone glanced at the screen reading what was on it. there was some lyrics to their new song they would be releasing. biting his lips in nervousness, the leader tried reading the member's expressions to find some sort of emotion. he was sure that the lyrics aren't that good but had a little hope.

"i think it's very good! " june complimented, giving him the thumbs up.

"it's not that good since I don't get enough lines." chan glared in annoyance, making yunhyeong smack the back of his head.

"it doesn't matter. i think it's refreshing and nice. " yunhyeong praised. 

"well i think what ever you do is satisfactory." jiwon's husky voice lowly whispered as he attached his arms around hanbin's waist. he rested his head inbetween the crook of the younger's shoulder and neck.

"ewwwwww i threw up in my mouth-" donghyuck gagged at the scene pretending to puke whenever bobby littered kisses on the side of hanbin's face.

everyone else simply dismissed donghyuck's childish behaviour, it was better to avoid his stupidity then laugh. they all went back to what ever they were doing -hanbin eventually gave chan his phone back since jiwon persisted that the youngest would constantly pester them if he didn't. 

"oooo you smell like strawberries- hold up isn't that my shampoo? " hanbin's eyes widened at the familiar fragrance. 

"errr my one finished?" jiwon gave a goofy smile conveying that he was sorry.  
the younger brushed it off as he softened into their (back) hug. 

"i love your hugs and kisses." hanbin confessed in a quiet voice. 

bobby thought it was endearing seeing this side of hanbin; where he was all shy and flustered. it was adorable how hanbin would mollify into every action jiwon would present, even if it was a cuddle. he really preferred the leader being in a hoodie which would eat up half of his figure, hair untidy like a puppy, loveable doe eyes, puffy pink cheeks and swollen red lips, overall it looked extremely heart warming. 

"i love your hugs too, but i love you more." jiwon mumbled, pressing feather like kisses on the younger's cheek and neck. 

and that's pretty much how their evening went: enjoying each other's presences, cuddling, kissing and collapsing into the warmth of themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! It means so much <3


End file.
